Finding Love
by TheRealMaryAliceCullen
Summary: Alice, Bella, and Emmett are going to college. Alice and Emmett are step-brother and step-sister. Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie are cousins. What happens when their paths cross? All Human. All Cannon Pairings. First Fanfic.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just the fake college...

Finding Love

**Chapter One: The History of Alice, Bella, and Emmett**

_Bella Swan_

It was finally the year Alice and I where going to college. Alice, her stepbrother Emmett, and I were going to college, Meyer University near Olympia.

Mary Alice Brandon, or more known as Alice to everyone have been friends since we were small. It started when my parents my parents Charlie Swan and Renee Swan (now Mrs. Dwyer), met Rosemary (now Mrs. McCartney) and John Brandon met.

It started when my mother took me to the park near my house. Alice and her mother were there too. Renee put me in the sandbox, she returned to the bench nearby. I walked (and crawled part of the time) over to Rosemary, whom I thought was my mother, and then she noticed that I wasn't her daughter. She walked me over to Renee. And there started my friendship with Alice Brandon.

When Alice and I were five, Alice's father died in a car crash. Shortly after Mr. Brandon died, my mother and father divorced, she knew if she me away from Alice I would be angry with him. So, she left me in Charlie's care. I visited Renee time to time in Florida.

Soon, Rosemary Brandon was Rosemary McCartney then she met and married Daniel McCartney. Mr. McCartney had a son Emmett; he was a year older, but the oldest in class. Alice did not drop Brandon. She kept her last name Brandon in memory of her father.

Now after nearly two decades, one Swan, one Brandon, and one McCartney were going to college.


	2. The History of Edward Cullen

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just Meyer University and baby Stacie...

Chapter One: The History of the Cullens and the Hales

Edward Cullen

I was in the driver's seat driving to Meyer University. I knew exactly who was my roommate was.

Jasper Hale. 

Jasper was my cousin; Jasper also has a twin sister, her name was Rosalie. Rosalie could be described as beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, and model-like. Jasper and Rosalie both had blonde hair, blue eyes. I can remember the people that were mostly where my adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Rose and Jasper.

I could not remember much about my biological parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. Carlisle was a doctor in Chicago, where I was born. My parents suffered from horrible flu-like pains. They died at a young age. I was about two when my parents died. Carlisle told me that I looked extremely like my mother; strangely odd color of hair and sparkling green eyes. What Carlisle did not know was that I existed. Esme could not have children. Esme loved being a mother. That is when Carlisle took Esme to the orphanage to adopt. Carlisle and Esme looked for child, then Carlisle found me, he asked the one of the workers about me. They quickly made the choice and adopted me. Right now they are in the process of adopting a baby girl Stacie Lynn.

I parked in front of the main building many students where unloading their belongings. Box after box I unloaded completely. I parked my Volvo (a gift for college from Carlisle and Esme) closer to my dormitory. I walked in the dormitory and found Jasper unpacking.

"Hey Jasper, long time no see." I said.

"Edward! What's up?" Jasper replied.

"Nothing much...How is Rosalie?" I replied.

"Fine. Hey let's get unpacking Edward, then talk about whatever." Jasper insisted.

"Alright Jazz."

**Author's Note:**

**What should the Twilight characters jobs be? Their schedules? Alice is really simple a Fashion Designer. What about Bella, Rose, Em, Jazz, and Edward be?**


	3. New House

Disclamier: Nope.. I still don't own 

Chapter Three: New House

Emmett Cullen

Alice saw the exit for the house of ours. Her really hyper side started,

"Emmett! It's this exit, this exit!" Alice said.

"Okay, okay, Alice! I'm not deaf!" I chuckled.

"It seems like it!" Alice laughed.

Bella was taking a nap. I guess from Alice's 'This exit, this exit' thing woke her up. When we came to the driveway of the little condo/townhouse, Alice had the keys ready and as soon as the car stopped she got out of the car she ran to the front door and opened it. Bella got out slowly.

"Don't trip Bella." I laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes, and laughed. She walked up to the front door. I took out the keys from the ignition, walked up.

When I walked in Alice and Bella were fixing things turning on the lights. The house was furnished.

"So how is this house furnished?" I asked, I knew Alice had money but not a lot of money.

"Mom and Dad, silly, this place is actually theirs, but they have been renting it other people. Since this place has been vacant for awhile Mom thought it would be nice to have our own place! They also got some furniture, but I chose them." Alice replied.

"Okay… I'll just find my room… up the stairs and to the left!" Alice said running out of the house and getting stuff out of the car. When I went up the second floor there was another flight of stairs. A paper taped with Alice's handwriting said:

Alice's Room!

I turned left and found my room there was a bed, dresser, closet, normal things for a bedroom. Then I started moving boxes upstairs and unpacking them.

Next Day

Alice Brandon

Today was pretty much cleaning day. Bella went grocery shopping. The only shopping she would do. She cleaned most of the house yesterday, with my help.

I started putting a dark green bed sheets on Emmett's bed. I was finally going to complete my dream. Since Meyer had a few courses for Fashion Design, I took most of them.

"I'm home!" Bella said.

"Thank God you took forever Bells!" Emmett joked.

"Wash your car Em, holy crap don't even think about!" Bella yelled.

I finished Emmett's room. I went downstairs, to see what the heck was happening. After the last step of the stairs I ran down to the kitchen. Emmett had wet sponges, rags, and a water balloon.

"Emmett!" I said, "Clean your car!" I started giggling. Then Bella started laughing. The day passed with jokes and laughs, trips and spills.

Next Day

Bella Swan

Today was Alice's favorite day.

Shopping Day.

For me it was horror. Emmett went off to the electronic store for a new television. Alice dragged me to the mall. After hours of thinking which pair jeans were good for me, or a shirt. Not until 8:50 P.M., I was glad since we left. I lugged bags up the stairs and started hanging the clothes up. I sat down on my bed. My clock read 9:45 P.M. I changed to my sweatpants and my shirt and went to bed.

Author's Note:

Again I'm needing your help! What should the jobs of the Twilight characters be studying for? (Bella, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper. Alice shall be a fashion designer!!) Their schedules, what about their Halloween costumes since we are approaching the Halloween season?


	4. Preparations for College

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just the fake college...

Finding Love

Chapter Four: Preparations for College

Edward Cullen

I was in bed, in my room. I didn't feel like home nor did it feel like home. Of course the feeling of home would not occur overnight. I got out and stretched. I got the clothes I managed to unpack and a towel. Luckily Jasper was not in the shower, I went into the vacant bathroom, I undressed and hopped in to the bathroom. I was sure that I woke up Jasper. I finished my shower, I dried my hair and put my clothes back on, I took my towel. I found Jasper outside of the bathroom door with his towel and clothes on his shoulder.

"Hey, Eddiest. Jasper joked.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Eddiest? Where did that nic-"I asked.

"Rosalie." We both said together.

I went to my room. Carlisle and Esme wanted to avoid the CD chaos. Esme laughed all the time when we would talk about my collection. A few days before I left Esme went to the store and brought back a new lap-top and a 30GB iPod with the words engraved:

Mr. Edward Cullen. Never let CD Chaos happen.

That following night Esme helped me with downloading some songs, which cut down on my CD luggage, the only CD's I took were songs I recorded and a few favorites just in case. As soon as we started unpacking the living room, we had a visitor. Knock, knock. I opened the door. The person was Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister.

Rosalie Hale

I finally finished unpacking. I lived in the bigger dorms that fitted five people. The dorm was spacious, my roommates were Indiana Aguilera, and she was a sweet girl, very kind. She knew Spanish and cloud play the Alto Saxophone. She was somewhat tan, long brown hair, and brown eyes. Kaye Masonucci, had short brown hair, and brown eyes. She was a quiet girl; she usually talked to Indiana and Hayley, but did take the time to talk to me. Otherwise Kaye was a wise person. And lastly Hayley MacDonald, she was a little shorter than Indiana. She had dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. Hayley and Indiana were very close, they were like sisters. We helped each other unpack and gossiped. When we finished Indi and Hayley went out to go grocery shopping. Kaye stayed at the dorm and painted. After Indi and Hayley left I left for my brother's and cousin's place. I walked to room 191. I knocked a tune.

"Edward! Are you getting the door?" Jasper yelled.

"I'm getting it Jazz!" Edward answered back.

Edward opened the door.

"Hey Rose. Hold on a sec. Edward winked, "Jazzy-poo! Your sister is here! TO protect you from bad people! Especially me!"

I laughed.

"Come on in, Rose." Edward said, getting out of my way to get in.

I walked in the dorm, I heard the door shut.

Mister Jazzy-poo! Your bodyguard is here! I yelled, playing along with the joke.

"Hello! Rosie-posie-poo!" I heard Jasper call from the tiny kitchen. He walked into the living room.

"Anything new?" Jasper asked. I gave him a look, then laughed.

Jasper Hale

Rosalie told us about her roommates. Indiana, Kaye, and Hayley seemed interesting. Rose eyed the boxes strewn the living room/kitchen.

"I'm done unpacking. Let me help." Rose volunteered.

"Yeah, sure. We are going to need it." Edward replied, "We could use the help."

With the help of Rose, we finished about 11:30 P.M. I took Rose, back to her dorm. We walked and reminisced about high school years and other memories. I brought up when Rosalie had a crush on Edward. Rosalie got all mad about that and hit me in the shoulder playfully. We reached her dorm, there sat Indiana, drawing. Kaye was in the kitchen. Hayley was annoying Indiana, that did not bother Indiana, she played along.

**Sorry for the REALLY long wait. I had a very busy life... hehe.. **


End file.
